zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Strikers
The Shadow Strikers is a team of teenagers stationed in Los Angeles dedicated to battling demonic and evil forces. The team was founded by Linos and Timothy Knight. The team has since grown and has embarked on a quest to seek the 13 Coins and prevent Daolon Wong from taking over the world. Core Members Additional Members *Pearl and Mala's constructs - Fighter, ground and aerial reinforcements *Phineas - Mavis' pet bearded dragon *Old Man Kuang - Mentor, retired *Lang Yan - Ally *Arran Kuang - Ally, mentor *Reginald Ryder - Ally *An Gou - Melee support *Renita Ryder - Ally, melee support, weapons and tracking specialist *Hsian Ji - Ally *Dragen - Ally Names On a regular basis, Mavis Callahan came up with several potential team names before settling on Shadow Strikers. In addition, she would come up with operation names for each of their missions. Team Names *'Coin Crusaders' *'Demon Hunters' (rejected to avoid confusion with Remington Ryder) *'Demon Stalkers' *'Shadow Hunters' *'Night Crawlers' *'Dark Slayers' *'Shadow Slayers' Operation Names *'Operation: Callahan's Four:' Break into the museum to acquire the Bat Coin; Status: Success *'Operation: Birds of a Feather:' Retrieve the Falcon Coin from a park raven; Status: Success *'Operation: Midnight Madness:' Retrieve the Winged Unicorn Coin; Status: Failure *'Operation: Scorpion Sting:' Take back the Winged Unicorn Coin from Daolon Wong; Status: Success *'Operation: Callahan's Five:' Retrieve the Phoenix Coin from the museum; Status: Success *'Operation: Shark Tank:' Retrieve the Shark Coin from the aquarium; Status: Failure *'Operation: Animal House:' Retrieve the Bear and Chameleon Coin from the zoo; Status: Success (Bear) and Failure (Chameleon) *'Operation: Stupid Stinky Trip to the Sewers:' Retrieve the Fox Coin from the sewers; Status: Failure *'Operation: Double Date:' Retrieve the Tortoise Coin from Barry Lewis; Status: Success *'Operation: Snow Shredder:' Retrieve the Jellyfish Coin from the Big Bear ski contest trophy; Status: Success *'Operation: Eyes of the Storm:' Retrieve the Wolf and Dragon Coins from two satellite dishes; Status: Success *'Operation: Through the Abyss:' Rescue Tim and Mavis from the Demon Netherworld; Status: Success *'Operation: Shadow Assault:' Retrieve all thirteen Coins from Daolon Wong; Status: Success *'Operation: Ice Breaker:' Rescue Linos from and banish Dong Xin; Status: Success Background Arc 1 The team Shadow Strikers was originally formed by Linos and Tim Knight, a demon and human student at a Los Angeles high school. Mavis Callahan was eventually brought into the group and she took it upon herself to devise a team name, a process that took several weeks of brainstorming on her part much to the annoyance of her teammates. After Mala Reid began attending their school and she was discovered to be a demon, she was eventually welcomed into the group. Eventually, the group learned that the magic coin Mavis was in possession of was one of thirteen, prompting the group to search for the remaining twelve. Along the way, they discovered that Daolon Wong was also pursuing the Coins. Though the group managed to secure many Coins, they lost one to Daolon Wong. Drago returned after the group secured the Phoenix Coin, though he was not well received by Mala. Although not an official member of the group, he tagged along and helped them in gathering the Coins before he was eventually welcomed to the team. Remington Ryder, initially a recurring enemy to the team due to his pursuit in slaying the group's demon members, eventually became a member of the team. When his attempt to trap Linos, Mala and Drago resulted in Tim and Mavis being sent to the Demon Netherworld, he agreed to work with the demons to rescue the two humans he endangered. Realizing that everything he knew about demons was not entirely accurate, Remy began to see his former targets in a new light and became more accepting of the idea of good demons. Arc 2 Following the group's victory over Daolon Wong, the Dark Chi Wizard unleashed five Demon Sorcerers to get his revenge, though they quickly turned on him. One of the demons he released was none other than Mala's mother, Lang Yan, who informed the Shadow Strikers of the other demons' release. Though each Demon Sorcerer proved to be a challenging foe, the group was eventually able to banish Tai Ci, Sen Qiang, Liao She and Dong Xin. Arc 3 In arc 3, the Shadow Strikers are introduced to a new ally, Arran Kuang and are forced to deal with the return of the Shadow Legion, Tzan Ren's treacherous shadow demon army as they hunt the 12 Signs. Despite some struggles, all Signs are gathered and the majority of the Shadow Legion's forces are defeating during their invasion of Los Angeles. Arc 4 The Demon King Mo Wang recruits his son Shen Du in gathering the eight keys that seal the vault in which he is imprisoned. Shen Du decides to recruit his other, full-demon son Dragen, who is intent on tormenting his younger brother Drago. Eventually, Dragen was convinced to betray his father and side with the Strikers, assisting them in defeat Shen Du and imprisoning him with Mo Wang. Gallery Linos 2.png|Linos Tim Knight 2.png|Timothy Knight Mavis Callahan 2.png|Mavis Callahan Mala Reid.png|Mala Reid Drago 2.png|Drago Remy Ryder.png|Remington Ryder Trivia *Drago is the only member of the team who is a canon character. Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:A to Z Category:Groups